Come Back My Love
by Brakayla Fan44
Summary: Another One-Shot Song-Fic. Song Credit:Mitchel Musso. Song use idea from Bra-kayla Luver4eva. Enjoy!


**Shout out to Bra-Kayla Luver4eva for the song idea.**

**Come Back My Love By: Mitchel Musso **

**Bra-Kayla One-Shot By: Brakayla Fan44 **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Brady's P.O.V  
**Ever since I left Kinkow, I felt so bad. I made a stupid mistake leaving because of what Mikayla said. I'm so stupid! I am now sitting on my bed in my old apartment in Chicago, and holding my guitar, and writing a song. This song reminds me so much of Mikayla. Here it is:

_Pictures fade and escalades, you drive away_  
_And I'm fallin' down into the pavement_  
_From those accusations that your makin' so aggravating_  
_But your mistaken down, down, down_

I made a seriously stupid mistake leaving. Mikayla probably blamed herself for my sudden dissapearance. She shouldn't be the one to be blamed. It should be me. I'm such a jerk and idiot for leaving.

_Rockin', I will be rockin' with myself_  
_Rockin', I will be rockin' with myself, yeah_

Now, I'll be rockin' all by myself. No one to have fun with. Just, no one.

_You are the light, you are the light, baby_  
_You are the reason I'm going crazy_  
_I think I know just why you're from above_  
_Come back, my love_

Mikayla is the reason I've been going crazy. Ever since I first saw her, I fell in love. Mikayla's like an angel. A beautiful one, that is.

_You are the feeling good when I wake up_  
_You are the one that brought the bad break up_  
_I was the one who had to be so tough_  
_Come back, my love_

She's what alway's keeps me, me. Without her, I can't be me any more. It's like a part of my life is missing, a huge part is missing. And that, is Mikayla. I just had to move back to Chicago!

_No one by my side no Bonnie I'm just Clyde_  
_Cruzin' in my empty ride bumpin' music while I drive_  
_But, but, but, baby, I wasn't acting shady_  
_I need you here to save me, come back and be my lady_

I'm alway's going to places by myself. I ride in an empty car and rock out by myself. I need Mikayla here by my side to save me. I'm falling into pieces without her.

_Rockin', I will be rockin' with myself_  
_Rockin', I will be rockin' with myself_

As I said before, I'm stuck rocking out by myself.

_You are the light, you are the light, baby_  
_You are the reason I'm going crazy_  
_I think I know just why you're from above_  
_Come back, my love_

Mikayla light's up my world. She's alway's got me going crazy. I'll just do anything to be with her right now.

_You are the feeling good when I wake up_  
_You are the one that brought the bad break up_  
_I was the one who had to be so tough_  
_Come back, my love_

She's the reason I wake up every morning with a big smile on my face. But, now all I do is frown a lot and never seem to be happy anymore. If only I haven't made a stupid mistake.

_Why did you have to go so far?_  
_Why did you leave me in the dark?_  
_I thought this was supposed to last_  
_Let's rewind and roll it back x2_

Why did I do that?! Why did I have to go back to Chicago instead of stay on Kinkow?! I thought that Mikayla and I would be together forever. I guess I was wrong. If only I can go back and fix this.

_You are the light, you are the light, baby_  
_You are the reason I'm going crazy_  
_I think I know just why you're from above_  
_Come back, my love_

I need to fix things. I ruined everything for everyone. And I made Mikayla feel like this is all her fault when really, it's all mine! I wish I can do something to fix this mess I made!

_You are the feeling good when I wake up_  
_You are the one that brought the bad break up_  
_I was the one who had to be so tough_  
_Come back, my love, come back, my love_  
_Come back, my love, come back, my love_

Mikayla is my everything. I had to be so rough and hurt her feelings! Luckily, they were accepting enough and let me come back to Kinkow. I sorted things out with everybody and everything went back to normal. I learned that we had a triplet brother, Boz. He's apparently part monkey and eats with his feet. Which is very strange. I talked to Mikayla and she forgived me. She then told me that she liked me, but I wasn't believing what I heard. She said that she actually likes me! Mikayla Makoola actually likes me! Mason let us go out, but he's still keeping an eye on me. Mikayla become mine and everything became perfect. And I came back just for Mikayla.

* * *

**Review! Thanks! BYE! **

~Brakayla Fan44


End file.
